El Mundo del bosque prohibido
by VainMa666ot
Summary: Un Joven que se adentra en un mundo extraño lleno de aventuras y misterios por resolver. Nadie sabe quienes seran las victimas ni quienes salgan victoriosos en esta guerra por los territorios y el poder, pero todos... saben algo con seguridad...Nadie saldra ileso a los acontecimientos que alli ocurren...
1. Introduccion

**Inicio a lo desconocido**

**By ****Vain Ma666ot**

**Introducción**

Un portal dentro del bosque oscuro donde un humano entra accidentalmente por intermedio de un arból con un gran hueco escapando de un asesino y entra en otra dimension.

El mundo es el bosque mismo, al principio no nota la diferencia pero luego se da cuenta que hay miles de criaturas extrañas que habitan el bosque, ve pasar seis criaturas peleando entre ellas y mira asombrado pero no le da importancia, luego unas especies de bombas y efectos raros comienzan a surgir, el no se da cuenta de lo que pasa y al girar hacia atrás comienza a ver criaturas muertas ensangrentadas.

Parecía un baño de sangre y pronto queda en shock; no entiende nada y es alcanzado por una bomba de fuego o algo así pero no sufre ningún daño, queda en shock y aturdido, se desmaya. Pasados 10 minutos de haber perdido el conocimiento una especie de gnomo aparece y se lo lleva.

Al día siguiente despierta, a su alrededor había muebles y el se encontraba en una cama, se preguntaba que ocurrió. El gnomo aparece y el joven se asusta. Luego la criatura le explica que el comienzo de una feroz guerra entre las distintas razas en el mundo del bosque prohibido había comenzado y que su llegada a ese mundo tenía un porque...


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Entre seres desconocidos**

**Donde todo empezó**

Luego de la desafortunada experiencia de caer en un mundo desconocido, el joven se encontraba lleno de preguntas ya que todo este asunto era nuevo para el.

Comenzó a preguntarle al pequeño gnomo como había llegado al lugar y que era lo que exactamente sucedía, a lo que el gnomo contesto que era otro mundo desconocido para el hombre en donde habitaban quizás esas criaturas de los mitos y esas cosas inventadas por humanos. El pequeño gnomo se presento al joven como Godrick fiel sirviente de su alteza real el caballero Sedrick de Cedron y además pregunto al joven por su nombre y como logro ingresar al mundo del bosque prohibido, a lo que el joven contesto que su nombre era Sid y que al correr por el bosque escapando de alguien se metió en un agujero de un árbol y así fue como ingreso al otro mundo. Numerosas preguntas acosaban a Godrick, tal es así que decidió llevarlo ante su amo.

Comenzaron un paseo en carreta hacia un gran castillo, pero su llegada se vio demorada por unas criaturas extrañas con pelaje rojizo, ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno y unas garras y dientes muy afilados, los cuales atacaron a ambos e hicieron que volcara su carreta a mitad de camino. Pronto las criaturas enemigas se acercaron a Godrick y le dijeron que esto era cortesía del rey demoníaco Kraizzen, entregaron un mensaje al joven y despedazaron al pequeño gnomo lentamente que grito a Sid que corriera hacia el templo lo más rápido que pueda. El chico llorando corrió y corrió viendo de lejos la torre sin mirar atrás, conteniendo las lágrimas causa del trágico hecho que había acontecido. Es así como exhausto y lleno de dolor por fin pudo llegar al castillo.

Había una gran puerta de un metal extraño y al querer tocarla dos guardias vestidos con pesada armadura, empuñando unas espadas y de muy mal carácter le dijeron a Sid que no podría pasar ya que estos eran los aposentos sagrados del caballero real Sedrick. A esto, el joven comenzó a llorar de desesperación y cuando los guardias estaban a punto de golpearlo para que se largara una voz se oyó a lo lejos diciendo: ¡Alto! Los guardias observaron el perímetro y allí vieron una figura en un caballo brillando resplandeciente como la luz del sol al asomarse, una irradiación especial que no cualquiera poseía, pronto los guardias se arrodillaron en señal de reverencia al llegar ese ser irradiánte y dijeron: ¡Discúlpeme Lord Sedrick!. Sedrick miro con muy mala cara a sus guardias y les pregunto por qué estaba llorando aquel muchacho, por lo que ellos contestaron que había llegado corriendo y quiso entrar al templo sin autorización. Pronto el caballero de Cedron se acerco al joven y le pregunto amablemente que era lo que necesitaba, a lo que el joven temblando entrego el mensaje en forma de pergamino enrollado que aquellas criaturas le habían entregado.

Sedrick y el caballero ingresaron al castillo donde el caballero leyó la carta, pronto quedo perplejo al leerla, se puso pálido y no pudo creer lo que dentro de ella escondido se encontraba.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Una pluma misteriosa en el escenario de una batalla

Luego del incidente de la carta Sid pregunto que ocurria, el caballero dejo caer una lagrima sin que nadie se viera advertido del suceso y luego de lo sucedido dijo: debemos darnos prisa y vengar la muerte de nuestro fiel servidor y gran amigo godrick!

En conclusión cancelaron momentáneamente el asunto del joven que habia llegado del mundo normal y se dirijeron hacia la entrada del bosque oscuro del castillo enemigo, donde Sid reconoceria a los asesinos.

Al llegar alli encontraron a los guardias imperiales y los atacaron sin mediar palabra alguna. Los dejaron vivir pero los ataron y les preguntaron quienes habían sido los que el rey demoníaco envió a atacar la carreta de godrick. Se rehusaban a responder entonces Sedrick comenzó a torturarlos, finalmente hablaron y dijeron que se encontraban dentro del bosque prohibido viviendo en una cueva llena de demonios de la misma clase que se alimentan de humanos.

Los protagonistas resolvieron ir allí, e ingresaron a la cueva, pronto demonios aparecieron y preguntaron que hacían invadiendo su morada, a lo que ellos contestaron que estaban investigando el incidente del ataque a la carreta hace unas horas. Pronto los demonios comenzaron a escapar, ellos habían sido los causantes, antes de que escaparan fueron alcanzados por Sedrick y despedazados dándoles muerte de la misma manera que a su fiel sirviente.

Luego de esto el caballero de la luz salio con las 3 cabezas de los demonios en sus manos y se las entrego a los guardias maniatados para que se la entreguen a su rey.

Cual será la reacción del rey demoníaco.


End file.
